


Carnaval Del Barrio

by LunarlyPlatform



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: HOMESICKNESS AND IN THE HEIGHTS, Songfic, dance lance, i love this so much, low-key Langst, low-key klance, why hasn't anyone done this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarlyPlatform/pseuds/LunarlyPlatform
Summary: There's a small loss of power on the castleship and DANCEY LANCE also songfic





	Carnaval Del Barrio

**Author's Note:**

> SERIOUSLY why hasn't anyone done it yet

 There was a small crackling noise on the ship before it powered down. 

"Looks like we are out of power, Paladins.. I guess we have nothing to do for a few more hours." Allura said, turning to face Shiro who nodded curtly. 

After about one hour of body doing anything Lance began to hum. He listened to a lot of songs back at the Garrison. His favorite songs so far had to be from _In The Heights._ It reminded him of home. he had caught himself singing it before whenever he felt lonely. All he knew was how much he adored the songs and that Lin-Manuel Miranda was a freaking genius. 

 _**What’s this tonteria that I’m seeing on the street?** _  
_**I never thought I’d see the day…** _  
_**Since when are Latin people scared of heat?** _

 

Lance started singing louder. He felt better instantly and ignored the questioning looks from the rest of the paladins. 

 

_**Business is closed, and we are about to go...** _

 

Lance instantly felt a wave of confidence washing over him and stood up, only motivated by the rhythm and song at this point. 

 

**_Let's have a carnaval del Barrio!!_ **

He ignored the strange looks from Allura, Coran, and Shiro.

**_Carnaval... del Barrio!!_ **

**_Carnaval del Barrio!!_ **

**_Carnaval!..._ **

**_Del Barrio!!..._ **

_**Carnaval!...** _

_**Del Barrio!!...** _

Keith just looked at him oddly. 

 **_We don’t need electricidad!_ **  
**_Get off your butt, AVANZA!_ **

Lance grabbed Keith's hand and pulled off the couch, who squeaked and stumbled forward.

  
**_Saca la maraca, bring your tambourine_ **  
**_Come and join the parranda!_ **

Lance grabbed an empty plate with a hand and threw it in the air, before catching it with his other hand behind him and started beating it rhythmically.

**_Wepa!_ **

**_**_Carnaval... del Barrio!!_ ** _ **

**_**_Carnaval... del Barrio!!_ ** _ **

**_**_Carnaval... del Barrio!!_ ** _ **

**_**_Carnaval... del Barrio!!_ ** _ **

****His singing was interrupted by Pidge clearing her thought and Keith giving him a deadpan face.

"Lance... What are you doing?"

 **Just make it up as you go!**  
_**We are improvisando!**_  
_**Lai le lo lai lo le lo lai!**_  
_**You can sing anything!**_

"English??"

 **_whatever pops into your head_ **  
**_Just so long as you sing!_ **

Keith facepalmed. 

"This what you do when we are literally out of power??"

 **Yo! Yo! Yo, y-y-yo-yo!**  
Now, now, everyone gather 'round, sit  
Down, listen, I got an announcement

Lance shoved Keith back down into the sofa. 

  
_**Wow, it involves large amounts, it's**_  
_**Somewhere in the range of ninety-six thousand!**_  
_**Atención, I'm closin' shop!**_  
_**Sonny, grab everybody a soda-pop!**_  
_**Yo, grab a bottle, kiss it up to God**_

Lance mimicked drinking a soda and faced Hunk who threw a space juice packet to Lance who threw it at Keith's face

  
_**'Cause Abuela Claudia just won the lotto!**_  
_**Abuela Claudia won the lotto!**_  
_**We're bookin' a flight for D.R. TOMMOROW!**_

Lance pumped his fist in the air before swinging his hips and dancing as much salsa as he knew. Keith's jaw dropped and Pidge fixed her glasses in astonishment.

 **Alza la bandera**  
La bandera Dominicana!  
Alza la bandera  
La bandera Puertoriqueña!  
Alza la bandera  
La bandera Mexicana!  
**ALZA LA BANDERA LA BANDERA** CUBANA!!!

Lance grabbed at the air as if waving a flag and the ship creaked, as if reading Lance's mind a holographic Cuban flag appeared in Lance's hand. Lance had been smiling ear to ear, and now he was the verge of tears, a rush of homesickness waking over him as he thought back to Varadero Beach in Cuba, his siblings, his familia, his home. 

 ** _PA'RIBBA ESA BANDERA!_**  
  
**ÁLZALA DONDE QUIERA!**  
  
**RECUERDO DE MI TIERRA!**

 

 **Me acuerdo de mi tierra!**  
  
_**Esa bonita bandera!**_  
  
_**Contiene mi alma entera!**_  
  
_**Y cuando yo me muera**_  
_**Entiérrame en mi tierra!**_

He could practically feel the smirk Keith was giving him.

 **_Maybe you're right, Sonny, call in the coroners!_ **  
**_Maybe we're powerless, a corner full of foreigners_ **  
**_Maybe this neighborhood's changing forever_ **  
**_Maybe tonight is our last night together, however!_ **  
**_How do you want to face it?_ **  
**_Do you wanna waste it, when the end is so close you can taste it?_ **  
**_Y'all could cry with your head in the sand_ **  
**_I'M A FLY THIS FLAG THAT I GOT IN MY HAND!_ **

The Flag in this hand disappeared into blue holographic dust. Lance felt tears threaten to drip down. He went back to shaking and hitting the plate rhythmically and swinging his hips. He swore he felt more of the Paladin's jaws hit the floor.

_**Pa'rriba esa bandera!  
** _

_**Alzala donde quiera!** _

_**Can we raise our voice tonight?  
Can we make a little noise tonight?** _

He waved his hands in an upward motion

_**Esa bonita bandera!** _

_**Contiene mi alma entera!  
** _

**In fact, can we sing so loud and raucous**  
**They can hear us across the bridge in East Secaucus?**

He started to sing louder, with a fiery passion.

 **Pa'rriba esa bandera!**  
Álzala donde quiera!

_**From Puerto Rico to Santo Domingo  
Wherever we go, we rep our people and the beat go...** _

**Esa bonita bandera!**  
Contiene mi alma entera!

_**Carnaval del barrio!  
Carnaval del barrio!** _

**Pa'rriba esa bandera!**  
_**Oye!**_  
_**Y cuando yo me muera**_  
_**Entiérrame en mi tierra**_  
_**Del barrio!**_

 **Alza la bandera!**  
  
_**Adios!**_  
_**Adios!**_  
_**Adios!**_

 _ **Carnaval del barrio!**_  
  
_**Carnaval del barrio!**_  
_**Del barrio!**_  
  
_**Alza la bandera**_  
_**La bandera Dominicana!**_  
_**Alza la bandera**_  
_**La bandera**_  
_**Puertoriqueña!**_  
  
_**Alza la bandera**_  
_**La bandera Mexicana!**_  
  
_**Alza la bandera**_  
_**La bandera**_  
_**La bandera**_  
_**La bandera**_  
_**La bandera**_

_**ALZA LA BANDERA!  
HEY! ** _

He turned and saw small smiles plastered on Hunk, Keith, and Pidge's faces. They started to clap slowly before he turned to Shiro, Coran, and Allura who simply smiled. At that time, the lights flickered on and he retired his room. 

_**In the Heights** _

  
**I hang my flag up on display...**

**_It reminds me that I came from miles away..._ **

If he couldn't be home, at least he would would win this war for his family, not just in blood, but in space too. 


End file.
